


The Heat of Battle

by Knight of Flames (beetroot_of_doubt)



Series: Ignis' Little Black Notebook [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Developing Story, Fluff, M/M, Poetry, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Noctis Lucis Caelum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetroot_of_doubt/pseuds/Knight%20of%20Flames
Summary: Ignis writes another poem inspired by Noctis in his notebook, not realising how late it's become until he's reminded to come to bed.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Series: Ignis' Little Black Notebook [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147355
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	The Heat of Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Another addition to the Ignis' little black notebook for his birthday, this time he's experimenting with syllabic verse.

Glimmering motes of crystalline dust, 

Beautiful, shimmering, in his wake.

Adrenaline fuelled with dazzling grace,

His confidence converted to greed.

He over extends. Gladio shouts, 

“Get it together!” Please Noct, be safe.

Into the fray I fling myself now, 

Straight to his side, no care for danger,

I heal his wounds, set back on his feet,

His most precious life that I put first,

Far over my own when he gets hurt.

My feelings, that I cannot contain,

Always slip out when danger is near.

He’s strong, majestic, noble and more,

But still he is foolish and headstrong.

Inexperience could cost him dear,

What other reason could I be here?

To protect and to guide, not to love,

That is too far! But love him I do,

So much more than I should let myself.

“Thanks Specs!” He grins, dashing off once more,

Back to the hunt, the daemons our prey.

That smile lights my days, warm and bright,

Noctis, my heart, my love, and my world.

Ignis sighed and rubbed his eyes. The dying light of the campfire, even supplemented by the storm lantern beside him was not enough for him to be scribbling poetry into his notebook without provoking eye strain, but he had to snatch moments of quiet where he could. Normally early in the morning, or late at night when the others were asleep.

Writing small rhymes and snippets of poetry in his notebook had started on a whim, noting down inspiration when it occurred to him, but now it was becoming more common place to think of this journey as the subject for verse, Noctis undeniably his muse. Full poems were finding themselves at the tip of his pencil and he could not let them slip away, the words helping to give form to the feelings Ignis had held for so long. 

There was a noise from the tent that drew his attention, different to the sounds of Prompto continually shifting in his sleep and Gladio's snores. As the tent flap rustled, being pushed to one side, a half-awake face with messy bed-head poked out at him. Noctis must have stirred for some reason and, finding Ignis was not in his sleeping bag, crawled to the tent entrance to look for him.

“You comin’ to bed Specs?” His voice was still thick with sleep, his blue eyes half lidded as he peered blearily up at where Ignis sat. The Prince stretched out an arm and made a grabbing motion, trying to summon Ignis to him. Even at his most dishevelled, Noctis was beautiful, the sight of him making Ignis’ heart squeeze pleasantly.

He checked his watch to see that hour was far later than he'd thought. “My apologies, I appear to have lost track of the time. I shall see to the fire and join you shortly.” Ignis smiled to reassure his sleepy Prince. 

“Don’t take too long. S’cold.” Noctis grumbled, retreating full back within the tent, his eyes already closing once more.

Ignis snapped his notebook closed and tucked it back safely in the pocket over his heart. The words could be refined another day, but he would never be able to deny Noct's request.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you find it worthy of leaving appreciation, any form is most gratefully received <3
> 
> Twitter: [@flames_knight](https://twitter.com/flames_knight)


End file.
